


Tentacles~

by Mono_ameaba



Category: The Tick (TV 1994), The Tick - All Media Types
Genre: Alien sex drug, Dubious Consent, Dubious consentual voyeurism, M/M, Other, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 01:08:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13179135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mono_ameaba/pseuds/Mono_ameaba
Summary: Arthur comes into some trouble during patrol and finds himself in a slimy situation.super short, sorry!WIP I didn't  plan on finishing, just some self indulgent Tent porn. Some implied Tick/Arthur. Dubious consent, please don't read if you find this uncomfortable.I didn't intend to, but this is voyeurism and has alien sex drugs and possible alien pregnancy (idk let's see where the night takes me haha)





	Tentacles~

**Author's Note:**

> Something i may or may not finish, i wrote it to accompany a quick drawing and let out the idea i've been holding onto for awhile. Please enjoy!!  
> https://pan-dulce-parade.tumblr.com/post/169031714682

Arthur swooped though the sky on his gray mechanical wings, surveying the area with as much intensity as he could muster. 

It had been an average day for the two heroes on patrol. Nothing out of the ordinary was on the agenda. But of course nothing ever goes as planned for those with more than average abilities. Somewhere not too far from the city there was an enormous blue mass crawling towards the pair. Arthur caught sight of it and yelled down to the Tick. Before he could give a word of warning to him, Arthur was blindsided by a blur. The Tick stopped his jumping to look up at his screaming partner. A huge royal blue monster had slinked into town way faster than either would expect. It had several long sleek tentacles. Although it didn't seem to have any discernible features, no mouth or eyes to speak of. It was shiny and slimy with a sleek sheen. 

The attack was so sudden it startled the words out of the chubby hero. It wasn't until he realized what was happening that Arthur gathered his wits and tried to escape.

“Tick!” Arthur shouted from the air, his wings collapsing into their box as he was snatched from the air. Giant blue tentacles waved violently into a nearby building as Arthur screamed. “Do something!” The Tick jumped onto one of the slimy appendages, punching as hard as he could. “Not to worry Arthur, help is on the way!” despite his efforts, the white moth could not break free. It didn't help that his blue companion was agitating the beast further with no results. Another tentacle slid up to Arthur, splitting into two slender, slimy tubes. They snaked up to his legs and while it's bigger sibling held back his arms, the twins spread his ankles apart and slipped into his pant legs, causing Arthur to let out a surprised yelp. “Tick do something!! It's-it's-” Before Arthur could scream a third tentacle shot out into his mouth, viscous gel overflowed from his lips. His body immediately began to burn up. /'Oh god'/ He thought, face flush and wet with tears, sweat and slime. /'Why do I feel so hot? Oh my god where is it going!??'/ The smaller feelers penetrated him, sliding in and out smoothly. His mouth was too full to yell, but he managed a loud muffled moan. Several more tentacles shot out and snapped to his member, curling around it and massaging up and down, another few went to his face, his hands were freed but they were forced to wrap around the others. Arthur sighed and almost seemed to giggle at the hot penetration. Whatever he was pumped with, it made it so he couldn't stop from feeling total euphoria. 

A smile curled on his mouth, looking down at his lover from the sky. He knew it shouldn't've felt so good but he couldn't help it. He knew Tick was horrified on the ground below, helpless to do anything but watch as Arthur was having sex for everyone to see. But he didn't care. He hoped he would be fucked in front of everyone in town. 

Over and over the tentacles reemed him, his ass sore and stretched in a matter of minutes. What could only be described as cum was spewing out of the tips in thick strands. It webbed over Arthur's fat form. His soft ample thighs were being pulled in separate directions, not painfully but not gently either. The appendages in his entrance were not careful but rough and almost angry. But the moth man didn't seem to mind as his brain was being clouded over with thoughts of pleasure and the strong smell of intercourse. 

The Tick's face burned red as he heard the lewd noises coming from his partner. He could barely look up as he watched Arthur hang in the air, dripping with wet slippery goo. Loud Shlicking sounds were deafening. Despite the circumstance, it was not hard to see that Arthur was very much aroused.  
He struggled to breathe, but he couldn't help but enjoy the rough attention he was receiving. It was also a relief when the large feeler left his mouth with a loud 'pop' soppy liquid overflowed. Coughing and groaning, he couldn't say anything before he was shot in the face with more spooge. Arthur gurgled his thanks. “mmm” A facial was a surprising touch. He lapped at his lips and ignored the fact he didn't know what it was or where it came from. /Well, he knew where./ But at this point did it really matter. "Please, another!" The tentacles happily complied, shoving a third much larger feeler into his ass. "AAhn" Arthur purred, cuming on his stomach. "A-Arthur?" The Tick laughed nervously, covering his mouth in embarrassment. "


End file.
